Some Things Are Meant To Be
by his golden perfection
Summary: Bella makes what she considers the mistake of her lifetime. She runs away to restart her life. What happens when her past catches up some years later? Will she run away again or try to make amends? Full summary inside. Plz try it out! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or the twilight characters or anything of the twilight universe.**

**_Summary of _Some Things Are Meant to Be_: Bella makes what she considers the mistake of her lifetime. Through fear and shame she runs away to restart her life. She tries to forget her past, but it's not so easy especially when your past is affecting your future so much. A few years years later, when she is twenty-five, she runs into Edward and Alice. What will happen when her past catches up with her once again? Will she run away again? It there a limit to the number of times you can run away? _**

**A/N: This in a way is my first fanfiction, because it's the first one I've posted up that I actually plan on finishing. Hope you like my story! **

* * *

**Preface**

I ran. Ran as fast as my legs would take me.

I didn't know where I was going. Or what I was doing. I just ran. I drove myself further with every step I took.

Sometimes in life you do the unexpected. You do something you thought you would never do.

It can be big, or small. Good or bad.

In my case it was big and bad. Irresponsible and wrong.

I still couldn't figure out why I did it, or even how. Why I would do something so stupid that would mess up my life up forever?

And what bothered me most was the fact that I thought I knew myself. I thought and knew myself as a responsible person. Someone who would always know what they were doing, knowing that it was the right thing to do. Someone who wouldn't make such a mistake, a mistake that would change my life forever.

Guess I was wrong.

_Wrong._

I ran faster now. Faster and harder. I tried to ignore the cramp I had in my stomach, and the pain in my leg.

But why was I running? It didn't make sense to me now that I looked back at it.

What was the point, when everything you were trying to run away from would catch up to you sooner or later. And when it did, it would hit you hard, throwing you backwards - lost and confused - exactly like it did to me.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know how long this author's note is going to end up, I'm just saying. I have a tendency to talk too much sometimes… **

**I would first like to say that this plotline probably has been done before, but I haven't plagiarized anyone's story. What they've written is theirs, and I would never do that to anyone. I have written this on my own, with my own ideas and writing. **

**This time I only posted the preface; next time I promise a first chapter. It's going to be a pretty long chapter I think, a bit longer than my usual chapters. **

**This story is going to have the regular pairings. I honestly like the pairings the way they are already. It's going to be Bella/Edward's story mostly, but there will be Alice/Jasper parts, showing their life, and Rosalie/Emmett too, because I like them too. (:**

**Any ideas you have are welcome, feel free to share them if you'd like through PM's or reviews. If you guys have constructive criticism for me, then you can feel free to tell me. I'd love to improve my writing to make my stories better. Oh and compliments are welcome too. ;) **

**That author's note wasn't as long as I expected… I've seen longer, lol. **

**I know this is just a preface, but do me a favor, make me happy and…**

**Please REVIEW!!! **

**If you do, I'll be super happy and you guys get faster update. **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! **

**Okay, I'm done now. =)**

**Alexandra **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Everyone who reviewed the preface- thanks a dozen, it made my day :) Well, here's an actual first chapter. Read and I hope you enjoy!!

Alexandraa. (:

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Oh, come on, Alice!" I groaned. "Not this again!"

"Don't complain, Bella!" Alice rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her thin hips.

"Don't do this to me!" I pleaded, attempting a puppy-dog face that always seemed to work before.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, ignoring my expression completely. "It's not that bad. Besides, we only have four short hours to make both me and you look gorgeous."

"Yeah sure," I mumbled. "That's _it. _Besides no matter how much the time, I am never going to look anywhere close to gorgeous."

"Don't doubt my talents, Bella!" Alice grinned, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, knowing that it would be completely useless to say anything else to persuade her at this point.

"So how many people are coming for this party?" I asked, closing my eyes, trying to feel relaxed.

"Well I think there are about a hundred twenty-five or so people coming," Alice replied. "It's not that much."

I choked, on what I wasn't quite sure. Air? Nothing? I opened my mouth, but couldn't find words to respond to that.

"One hundred and twenty-five people?!" I finally gasped. "I don't even know that many people, Alice! And the last time I asked, you said about forty people! And that seemed like a lot! I mean it's just a party you decided to throw because you felt like it! Why so many people?"

Alice just stood there, patiently continuing to do my make-up with surprisingly calmness as I rambled on and on.

At the end, I took a deep breath. Who knew talking could be so tiring?

"Calm down, Bella," Alice said. "It's not even _that _many people. You know my cousin, Edward? Well yeah, he's like a year or so older than us, and he invited some friends over too."

"And just exactly how many are _some _friends?" I asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

"Well, like fifty people maybe?" Alice said as if not exactly sure.

"Fifty," I repeated weakly. My head was hurting. Was the room spinning? It seemed to be.

"Something like that," Alice said, unfazed.

I took a deep breath. "So forty from before, fifty from Edward," I said. "That's like ninety people. Who invited the rest?"

"Oh well," Alice said, looking around the room. She seemed like she wanted to avoid looking at me directly. "I had to invite more people, because I realized everyone I wanted wasn't there yet."

"That's a lot of people you forgot to invite in the first place," I muttered sardonically, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice sighed softly. "It's just a party. What's the worst that could happen?"

I didn't answer. This was one of the few things Alice didn't understand about me. Yeah, we've been the closest friends ever since the very first minute of high school, over three years ago. But Alice still didn't get why I despised parties so much. She's been to a few of them; I never go, though I've only been invited once or twice. And who was Edward? How come I never met this _Edward_ before?

"I don't remember you mentioning Edward before," I said. "Why haven't I seen him before?"

"Oh, well he doesn't live here in Forks," Alice explained carefully. "Did I not ever mention him?"

I thought back. "You might have," I admitted, thinking about my easily forgetful mind. "But I never saw him."

"No," Alice pursed her lips. "You probably didn't, that's true. And if you are going to ask why, it's because he never really comes here often and when he does, we go on vacation. You know how Mom likes traveling. The last time he came home was over the summer, but we went to France for two weeks then, remember? Edward and his parents came with us that time."

"I wasn't going to ask why," I said. "But thanks for clearing all that up for me." It was true; Esme did like traveling. And they did go the France last summer and now that Alice mentioned it, she may have briefly talked about Edward, but I had probably been not paying very close attention to Alice when she spoke about him.

"So what's your cousin like?" I asked.

"He's like an older brother to me," Alice said, and then paused as she thought for a second. "That been said, he's like any older brother you can imagine. Annoying sometimes."

I just nodded.

Alice continued. "He's pretty tall I guess, plus he's in his first year of university." She glanced at me curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

I looked at her. Was she mad or something? Judging by her expression, she wasn't. She just seemed curious.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering." I shrugged.

"Okay… but I think you'll like him," Alice smiled wickedly. "Don't worry it's normal, almost every girl does." When she saw my expression Alice laughed and asked, "What?"

"I don't like Edward," I protested. _I hadn't even seen him!_

"You can't know that," Alice insisted. "Besides, I think you two make a great couple."

I shook my head. Alice, Alice, Alice... She was pairing me up with some person I hadn't even known about until two minutes ago!

Alice, seeing my expression, pressed on. "It's so true," she said. "You guys would make the world's CUTEST couple."

I scoffed. "Cutest couple? Alice, no offense or anything, but you're jumping to conclusions. I haven't seen your cousin. I don't know how he is, or he looks or really anything about him, except that he's a guy who happens to be your cousin and is named Edward. And plus he's like already in university."

"So what? I still think you guys would look great together," Alice smirked. I opened my mouth to protest, but Alice interrupted me. "Okay maybe I am making predictions, but in my mind it's all there. I don't know whether or not you guys are meant to be together, or anything like that. I know you're different, Bella. You won't like Edward just for his looks. Besides, I don't think you should let something as little as age come in between you two."

I have to tell you, it was a very awkward feeling being told that you are about to meet someone who is supposedly your life's other. Alice was making me a bit nervous. And it did partly have to do with the fact that unlike me, Alice was never wrong. For as long as I've known her, the little uncanny "predictions" she made would always come true in the near future.

"So you're saying," I said slowly, phasing my words carefully, "That I am about to meet my 'soul mate' in a few hours?"

"When you put it that way," Alice giggled, "It sounds so romantic! Ooh, we have to make sure you look extra good!"

I sighed. "Is there even any use saying anything?"

"Absolutely none," Alice told me. I tried to contain another sigh while Alice leaned in and started brushing blush onto my pale complexion.

Four hours later, Alice was done making me look somewhat decent and making _herself _look absolutely stunning. Of course, she always did. It helped that she was slender and had an interest and acute sense for fashion. However, I didn't know how I looked at this point though.

Alice's spiky dark brown hair was in its usual style. And although all she was wearing was a denim miniskirt and sparkly tank top, she still looked incredible. Her pale green eyes looked bright and happy and mischievous. On her feet she wore a pair of stilettos – at least I think that's what they were called.

Her height usually was five foot exactly but with those stilettos she was about five foot four, the same height as me. How she was able to walk, fitting those tiny feet of hers into four-inch stilettos, I'll never know.

With her perfect complexion and flattering outfit, she resembled a supermodel – chic and flawlessly beautiful. With a wide happy smile and sparkling eyes she looked like a celebrity off the cover of _Seventeen._

"You look amazing Alice," I said sincerely, smiling at her.

"Why thank you, Bella," Alice said, grinning widely. "Have you seen yourself yet? You're a knockout!"

I snorted. Me – a knockout? I seriously doubted that.

"Come on, look for yourself," Alice said. She knew that I wouldn't believe her until I saw some actual proof.

I took a deep breath, then walked over to the mirror, barely daring to check the reflection. But I sneaked a quick peek, and gasped. Wow, I guess I _did _look pretty good. My hair was curled and glossy under the lights. I was wearing a pretty dress in flattering shades of green – it wasn't too long, or too short, and ended just above my knee.

Thankfully, I was wearing flats, even though Alice suggested heels. Alice and I both knew about my walking 'disabilities'. Alice insisted that I would look so good, that there would always be a guy to catch me if I fell. I, of course, didn't believe her. So she had, reluctantly, agreed to the flats.

"You're so talented, Alice," I gushed, admiring my outfit.

"You like it?" Alice beamed.

"Very much," I said truthfully. And that surprised me. I didn't expect to like the way I looked.

"Great!" Alice grinned. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out her huge room to the wide hallway. Alice was a Cullen, and everyone in Forks knew how rich the Cullens were. They never showed it off, but they did go on expensive and exotic trips. Alice had offered to take me with her once but I had declined. I mean, there was no way I was going to let anyone spend that much money on me.

"Now let's get the party ready!" Alice cheered. She walked down the steps quickly, and I trailed after her. I had been to her house so many times that I could probably navigate through it with my eyes closed.

"So what type of music do you suggest we put on?" Alice asked, biting her lip.

"You're not questioning the right person," I told her. I had no experience in this area. It was beyond me.

"Okay," Alice said slowly. She took out a few different CD cases. I guessed each of them was organized by the different genre. Alice picked one out and laid it beside the music player, which had large speakers that would be able to project the sound through the whole room.

"Are you girls all ready for the party?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around, startled, and saw Carlisle, Alice's father.

"Alice did everything herself," I said. "I honestly have no idea how to throw a party."

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, once Alice starts, there's no stopping her."

I nodded fervently in agreement. Boy, did I know _that_.

"Hey!" Alice pouted. "That's not exactly a bad thing, is it?"

"Of course not," Carlisle chuckled.

"It's one of the qualities that make you, you," I told her. It was true. Then I saw Esme, Alice mother come.

"How is it going, honey?" she asked Alice.

"Great, mom, "Alice chirped happily.

"Do you have all the food?" I asked Alice.

"Of course," Alice said. "I couldn't forget something so important." Of course she couldn't, I thought to myself, Alice was too organized that way.

"Do you want us to do anything?" Esme asked, referring to Carlisle and herself.

I let Alice answer, seeing, as I had no idea what even needed to be done. "No, everything's done," Alice said. Then she ran to Carlisle and Esme and hugged them. "Thanks for letting me have this party!"

"I think it's a great idea," Esme said.

"We're going out now, then," Carlisle said. "You girls have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Alice said. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." We both waved at them, and they flashed quick smiles before closing the front door.

Esme and Carlisle were the best parents any kid, or person, could have. There was the fact that they were rich, so Alice pretty much got anything she wanted, but at the same time they taught her to be modest. And Alice _was_ modest, and never acted snobby.

"Edward is gone to pick up a friend," Alice informed me. I nodded, although I hadn't asked about her cousin, who was apparently my one true love. "He'll be back in about ten to twenty minutes. That's when everyone should be here."

"Okay," I replied nonchalantly.

"You know," Alice said. "Edward was here before."

"He was?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice said. "I just never told you because I hadn't finished your make-up yet."

"Did _you _see him?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice said. "Remember that time I went to go to the bathroom? That's when I saw him. He came like an hour ago."

"Cool," I said, quickly stopping the subject. My mind was wondering why she had never told me about that, but I didn't say anything out loud.

I helped Alice set the table up, which turned out to take a pretty long time. It must have been so expensive to buy food for one hundred and twenty-five people. I wasn't even going to think about the cost.

A couple minutes later, the sound of the doorbell ringing resounded throughout the large mansion.

"Do you want to get it?" Alice asked me.

"Isn't it a little early?" I asked. "No thanks, you can get it."

"I think it's my brother," Alice commented over her shoulder as she left to go let whoever-it-was in.

I sat on the couch, drained already. Where did Alice get all her energy? She honestly never got tired of anything. The dress was making me feel uncomfortable, and the shoes were too tiring to walk in, even though they were only flats. After a moment I decided to stop complaining to myself and go find Alice.

Soon enough, I found Alice. Well actually, she was walking my way without knowing it. She was walking with two boys. From where I was standing, I couldn't see them, since they were both turned towards Alice. But I could tell that that one had tousled bronze hair and the other guy was honey blond. And they both seemed a bit taller than six foot. I tried not to show my surprise, but both looked absolutely gorgeous.

I stepped back. I didn't want to be seen. If I were seen, I would probably go have to say hi to them and blush and trip, and then make a fool out of myself, which is something I was not in the mood to do. I was about to leave when Alice saw me. Darn.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called to me. "Come over!"

I immediately felt a blush spreading through my cheeks, but I knew I couldn't have expected anything less.

I walked over to where they were standing and got a good view of each of them. My eyes went to the bronze-haired guy before the honey blond one.

I noticed his eyes right away. They were an emerald green shade, really rare and beautiful. He was tall and muscular. And he was gorgeous; gorgeous over the top. No one should have the right to look so beautiful. And in a way he was intimidating.

The other blond guy was about the same height as the bronze haired guy. He had blue eyes and was practically just as good looking

"Hi," I squeaked. My voice didn't come out the way I wanted at all. It was far from confident and it just sounded weird.

"Hey," Both guys said at once. I felt the bronze-haired guy watching me.

"So…" I said looking at Alice. I looked at her giving her a look that said, "Why don't you introduce me to these people I don't know?"

"Of course," Alice beamed. "This is Edward and Jasper. Edward's my cousin – the one I've been talking about, remember?"

I nodded weakly. Of _course _I remembered. He was my 'other half', apparently. I forced myself to stop thinking like that; sure, he was gorgeous, handsome, and seemingly perfect, but we were _not soul mates._ No matter what Alice said.

"This is Jasper," Alice continued, "Edward's friend." When she said Jasper's name, a dreamy look crossed her face and she smiled a bit more than usual.

I nodded and managed a small smile. "Cool," I said. My voice still sounded off, but much better than my previous attempt.

Edward held out his hand for me. I was staring at it like an idiot for a few seconds until I realized that I was supposed to shake it.

I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid. It had to be today, of all days, that I acted so lost.

I quickly stuck out my trembling hand, and he wrapped his in mine. The second we touched, a jolt of electricity ran through my arm and through his. I was pretty sure he felt it, too.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Edward said. He smiled at me.

"You too," I said, and gave him a small smile. Wow, how formal. I shook Jasper's hand too.

I felt myself staring at Edward again, and the weird thing was he was looking right at me.

"Bella?" I heard a feminine voice say loudly. I blinked a few times.

"What?" I said dazed. Then I realized Edward and I had been staring at each other for quite a while; much, much too long, I chastised myself.

I now realized that Alice was talking to me.

"The bell rang," Alice told me staring at me. Her lips twitched, I could tell she was fighting the urge to laugh. "Some of the _other _guests are here." And with that she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door. I stole a glance back too see that Edward and Jasper were heading to the food table in the opposite direction of us.

"Told you you'd like him," Alice accused, keeping her voice low.

"What?" I asked. My mind wandered off, ignoring what Alice was saying. I was thinking about Edward again. I didn't even notice Alice was speaking to me.

"Were you just thinking of Edward?" Alice whispered, grinning, with a knowing look in her eyes.

"No of course not," I said, but the words sounded unconvincing, even to me.

Of course Alice didn't buy it. Why would _she_? "I knew it Bella!" Alice squealed quietly (for her that is), "I knew you'd like him!"

I couldn't deny it because it was true. "But I honestly doubt he likes me back!"

Alice snorted. "You guys were staring into each other's eyes for hours back there and you just met. I told you Bella! I told you that you guys would like each other!" She seemed deliriously happy.

And I didn't get why. And it wasn't even hours. It was like seconds. But if I were being honest with myself I wouldn't mind hours. Oh gosh, I sound like some lovesick teenager. It was creeping me out.

"Do you like Jasper?" I asked. I changed the subject away from me.

I looked at Alice whose face had turned a shade of light pink. She was silent for a moment.

"You do, don't you?" I said, before she had a chance to say anything. "Well I'm happy for you, I think you guys would make a great couple."

We reached the door at this point. Alice's face was still slightly pink when she opened it; there was a crowd of about fifteen people there. I didn't recognize one face in there, but Alice recognized them all.

"Hey!" Alice said. She went to the people and hugged and greeted them all. She introduced them all to me too. Try as I might, I didn't remember any of their names about a minute later.

One hour later, everyone was here, and the place was full of teenagers. Alice was talking to all the guests and having fun with a huge smile on her face – she was obviously excited about how everything was turning out.

Later Alice, Jasper and Edward came up to me.

"I think you should try a beer," Alice told me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm not of age yet."

"I know," Alice said. "But it sounds so cool! And as long as you only have a little, it won't have any effect on you."

"Exactly," Jasper said. "But you should try it only if you want to, though."

I bit my lip, still unsure.

"No one's going to force you Bella," Alice told me reassuringly. "Of course not. It was just a suggestion. But it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Have you tried it?" I asked Alice. I didn't remember Alice ever trying alcohol.

"No," Alice admitted. "But I was curious today, so I thought if you were going to do it, then so would I."

"You thought _what?"_ I asked in disbelief. Alice shrugged.

I thought about it for a minute. I'm too young, I thought to myself, but the rebel in me was the one who spoke. "I guess I'll try it."

"It's not that bad you know," Edward said. Alice came back with some beer. I cannot believe I was doing this; it was so unlike me.

I took a sip. Alice did too. Edward was watching me.

"What do you think?" He asked me, gauging my reaction.

"It…" I trailed off. I fade a face. I was feeling a little drunk, after one bottle. I didn't know what to say about it. It tasted disgusting.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked again. Alice and Jasper had already gone off.

"I don't know," I said, my memory started to blur. I started to sway a bit to the loud blasting music for the first time that night. "It has a peculiar taste to it."

Edward frowned a bit. "I don't think you should drink more though, you're getting drunk."

"I am not," I said, but the words were getting a little slurred. I did feel mostly myself though.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Edward said. "Be careful, Bella," he warned before leaving.

I nodded once, not sure if he saw it. I started to dance. It came to me naturally; I didn't even know I could dance. Who was I kidding; I probably wasn't even dancing, just making random moves on the dance floor. Then I crashed into someone.

The red liquid from the cup spilled all over me, making my pale green dress a strange dark shade. I felt all wet now and very uncomfortable.

"Watch it!" I snapped. I turned around too see a blond guy with spiky hair there.

"Sorry beautiful," The guy grinned at me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "I'm Mike, do you want to dance?"

"No thanks," I said. I tried to get away but he pulled me towards him before I could go away.

"Come here," Mike said, pulling me towards him.

"Let go of me," I cried, getting a little more anxious.

"Bella!" I heard a velvety voice say. I felt it right behind me at this point. It was Edward. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. And then he punched Mike in the face. Mike staggered back, and he ran away.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me. He looked at me hard, into my eyes.

"Yes," I said. "Thanks for saving me there." I saw staring deep into his mesmerizing eyes. I didn't realize it but Edward and I were leaning into each other really closely.

"No problem," Edward's breath blew on my face; his face just a few short inches away from mine. "Anything for you Bella."

"Anything?" I asked. His face was only an inch away.

"Anything," Edward said. With a burst of courage, I placed my lips against Edward's and kissed him. He responded, which surprised me, but only for a moment because I was completely into the kiss. He kissed me long and deep. The world around me disappeared completely.

He placed his hands around my waist and pulled me closer and kissed me again. We kissed again and again, I loved the feeling more every time.

And then it was a few minutes later, when I remembered taking a quick note of my surroundings. I remembered a room, with a large bed. And I remembered me. And Edward. And kissing. And then I remembered that I had lost track of everything after that.

It hadn't really mattered to me what was wrong and what was right at that moment, because whatever I was doing right then had _felt _right.

And at that moment, nothing else in the world mattered.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and stretched out and rolled over. I frowned, if I had done this on my bed I should've fell off the bed just now. I looked and a jolt of shock went through me when I saw where I was. I was in some big kind-sized bed with some bronze-haired beauty beside me.

I gasped when I recognized the face of Edward. And then I saw myself; another gasp escaped my mouth. I looked at Edward who bare arm was sticking out from under his blanket.

Then last night came to me.

Did all that just happen? What had I done?

I was hyperventilating. I cannot believe what I had just done. I was only seventeen years old. It was so irresponsible and so stupid. I felt like a slut.

I took a few deep breaths.

It didn't help.

I was such an idiot. How could I do this? How?

I quickly scrambled out of bed. I looked around for my clothes, which I spotted immediately on the floor. I frowned when I saw that if was that green dress on which Mike spilled his drink. I grabbed a sweatshirt from Edward's closet quickly and put it on. It ended mid-thigh.

I took one last long look at Edward, sleeping so peacefully, looking so very perfect, and just sleeping there.

I filed the memory into my head and ran out into the hall. I tiptoed into Alice's room. No one was on the bed. I listened and heard the shower on. Must be Alice.

I ran to her closet. Ugh, why was it so big? Why were there so many clothes? I rummaged through it frantically finding something that I could wear.

My heartbeat sped up when I heard the shower turn off. I hurried up.

I ended up finding an American Eagle shirt, a pair of sweats and a sweater, which each took ten minutes to find. I was wearing my flats from last night. Alice would've told me that my outfit right now was a major fashion-don't. Honestly, right now I didn't care. I threw everything on quickly.

I got out seeing that the time was six o'clock in the morning.

I was going out of the room, until I heard Alice's voice.

"Wait Bella," I heard Alice say. I froze. Her voice sounded different; much different. I turned around slowly just before I had reached the door.

Alice's face was expressionless. The bathroom door was now opened. And Alice was standing in front of me in silk flannel pajamas.

"Alice," I said. And I knew, she knew, right there and then. "I'm so sorry, I mean I don't know what I was doing and everything just happened you know," I blurted out.

Alice folded her arms. "Oh, so what are you doing right now Bella?" She looked at me hard.

I didn't say anything.

"I hope you weren't planning to run away," Alice said.

I gulped, because that was exactly what I was planning to do. I didn't say anything this time either. Alice continued.

"I can't believe you Bella!" Alice shouted. That was not an Alice like thing to do. I stood there in the middle of her room, frozen. "I mean, first you sleep with this guy whom you only know for what maybe two or three hours, and who very coincidentally turns out to be my cousin! And the in the morning like the coward you are, you run away from him and everything else! You leave him there, what's he going to think when he gets up? How's he going to feel, huh?"

Alice's voice was gradually becoming louder. "What's he going to think? He's going to be so hurt and confused and… You can't just leave him like that! It's so… wrong!" Alice opened her mouth to say more but then closed it.

She opened her mouth to start again. "I thought…" Alice said, her face seeming really upset. "I thought of you as a responsible person Bella! The type that's responsible, fun, does the right thing. Guess I was wrong, because all you're doing right now, is being an irresponsible, helpless… idiot!" Alice closed her mouth right there and stopped talking. She turned away from me.

Tears trickled down my cheek.

"I am so sorry Alice," I sobbed. I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be the person you thought I was. I'm sorry I wasn't the person you wanted as a friend and I'm sorry you had to waste all this time with me in your life. I'm sorry."

Alice didn't say anything. She was going to her side table.

"I'm going to go now," I said.

"Take this before you leave," Alice said, to me. I turned to her slightly confused.

She threw to me some cash, a few hundred-dollar bills I think.

"What-" I started to protest as I caught the money.

"Just go," Alice said. She turned away from me. I couldn't see her expression now.

I started to walk out the door, and then stopped again.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. Alice didn't answer. "Please don't tell Edward it was me." Alice turned to me with a weird expression. I tried to read what it was, but before I could tell, Alice's face turned expressionless again.

"I can't make any promises," She said bluntly.

I didn't say anything. Whenever Alice said that, that meant sooner or later it would come out to Edward.

I turned around and started to leave. Tears were sliding down my cheeks rapidly.

"I can't believe you, Bella." Barely a whisper, and it sounded broken and lost and incredibly confused.

And those were the last words I heard from Alice.

I ran out of the house and off the Cullen's property. I wasn't sure where I was running. I just ran.

Running away from the very big mistake that I made, the biggest in my life.

Running away from Alice, from Edward.

Running away from Forks, to go anywhere but stay here.

Running away from this messed-up life.

And with every step I took, I ran to my new life.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you people think??? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? It is pretty long (and took forever to write). But I'm just going to say that most of my chapters are not going to be this long... I hope you liked it though.

Noww... PLEASE REVIEW!!

Reviews would be really nice and would make me beyond happy. Did I mention a faster update as well? Well that's true.

Now before I talk too much, I think I'm going to shut up, and end this chapter here...

Ciao for now,

~Alexandra


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter two- have fun reading! :)

Alexandra

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't know where I was running. I just ran.

When I finally stopped running, my legs felt numb and my chest was exploding. I didn't how long I had been running. I slowed down and just let myself fall.

I fell onto what felt like grass. My breathing was heavy. My stomach had cramps. It killed me. My legs… oh… I was even sure if I could ever walk again.

I lay there in the grass for quite a long time. It was mid afternoon, maybe four or five o' clock, when I finally took notice of my surroundings.

_Where was I?_

I didn't know what to expect. While running, everything around me was just blurred. They meant less than nothing. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings while I ran. I was lying on grass, and all around me were tall green trees. I was still in Forks, I thought.

I knew I wasn't far from the highway, because I could hear the cars driving past me, maybe only about fifty meters away.

I lay back down on the grass. I had tried to hold back the tears before, but I didn't have the energy to hold them back now. So I let myself cry freely.

Call it wimpy - I didn't care. For God's sake, I was seventeen. Couldn't a teenager cry in peace?

This was a lot to take in. This wasn't the way I imagined spending my Christmas break - far from it. I imagined spending the holidays doing fun stuff with Alice… She'd always have a way of making things fun, no matter what it was.

Just the thought of Alice made me cry harder. My face was probably wet, and red. I was beyond noticing.

I cried for the loss of a friend, I cried for the mistake I made. I cried because I had probably had done something with Edward he never would want to do with me. He was probably regretting it so much right now.

I cried for probably causing the pain and shame I was going to give to Charlie, my dad. He didn't deserve this, such an irresponsible daughter. He deserved so much better. I cried because of the pain I would cause Renee. After seeing her daughter only one or twice after marrying Phil, she runs away.

I cried for myself too. The pain in my stomach, my legs, and my hunger. My loss, and everyone's loss. I felt empty, lost and alone.

The sun started to set. Afternoon turned into evening. I stared at it for a while.

By then, I realized I had stopped crying now. I was quiet now - thinking.

I still heard the cars drive past on highway. But other than that, and few leaves rustling, it was silent.

I sat up, sometime late that evening, and it had turned dark. The stars were shining as brightly as ever that night, the moon full.

But something was different.

Maybe it was me - maybe I was different. Changed. A slightly different person now, you could say. Well, I was obviously still the same _person_, Isabella Swan, but different at the same time. Maybe slightest bit more mature. I think it was because I had spent almost the whole day making myself understand – the fact that I was alone now. I was understanding and trying to accept the truth.

Because no matter how much I tried, the truth would never change. Whatever happened yesterday, I couldn't erase, and it would stay there forever.

I stared at the moon for a long moment before I dragged myself up upright. My legs felt a bit stiff, and I was starving.

I shook my head. I pushed away all bad thought and cleared my mind.

Life was going to be different now for me, that's for sure.

I took a deep breath, and took off again into the night.

**_Edward's POV_**

I woke that morning, and yawned.

I got up, and the sheets slid down. I was naked.

What the fuck?

Then I remembered last night came to me. Not too clearly, but a faint and blurred image. I remembered a gorgeous girl. I didn't remember her features, or really much about her. I remembered her eyes though. A deep and pretty, chocolate brown shade. The rest of it I couldn't recall.

But I wanted to remember. I wanted to know this girl suddenly, badly.

I glance to my side, expecting to see her there, but it was empty.

What? That didn't make sense.

But you could tell someone else had been there, sleeping there. That meant I wasn't making this up and wasn't completely insane.

Where was she? I really liked her, and if I was to be honest to myself it was deeper than that.

I wanted to see her. Maybe she was downstairs having breakfast. Yeah…

I put on some clothes and looked to the side several times, acting casual as I searched for her.

I went to the kitchen. Disappointment swept through me as the only person there was Alice.

"Good morning," I said.

Alice didn't answer, which was out of character for her. I frowned. I looked at Alice. She seemed to be thinking, and if I was correct, she seemed upset about something.

"Something wrong, Alice?" I asked softly.

She finally looked up and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. What had happened?

"Are you okay?" She asked me, acting as though she never heard my question.

"Yeah…" I said. Then I realized what she was indicating. "Uh, where's…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Where is she?" Alice asked. It didn't pass me that she never said the girl's name.

"Yeah," I said. "Do you know her?"

Alice paused and then simply replied, "I knew her," She replied simply. She looked like she wanted to say more, but decided better of it and said nothing.

"What's wrong Alice?" I tried once more.

"I need to be alone for sometime," Alice said abruptly. She was still avoiding my question and quickly got up, leaving the kitchen. I watched her leave in confusion. I felt like I was missing something. What was going on?

Then Carlisle and Esme walked in. They were still wearing their night clothes. I glanced at the clock and realized it was eight in the morning.

"How was the party Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't know what to say. _Who was she?_ That was all I could think about and it kept screaming in my mind over and over again. I wanted to her. I wanted her to be mine. But that was stupid because I barely remembered what she looked like up until this point. "Fine," I replied. "Jasper stayed over, I think. He's still sleeping in the guest room." I knew Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind. They didn't mind things like that- after all, they were like second parents to me.

"That's fine," Esme said, nodding.

I wasn't really paying attention to what Esme had said. Since another thought came to me then. Did she leave me because she didn't like me? Probably. She was too good for me anyways. I couldn't blame her.

"I got to go." I got up and exited the kitchen.

One thing was for sure. I liked that girl a lot. More than I was going to admit. And Alice knew who she was. But she wasn't telling me.

If it was the last thing I was going to do, I was going to make sure I found out whom she was- one day anyway.

**_Alice's POV_**

It still didn't make sense to me, how one night had changed everything. Yesterday seemed like years away, so different, almost like a different era.

Yes, I had been mad at Bella. But I had already forgiven her. I wouldn't have told her that right away if she was still here, but she wasn't.

And I missed her.

I knew from the morning 'talk' with Edward that he didn't know whom he has slept with last night. But I also knew that he knew I knew whom he had slept with last night.

Bella asked me not to tell him. She asked me to promise. Well, that was also a question. But I had made no promise. Yet I still wasn't ready to talk yet.

So I went shopping. And not only because of the fact that tonight was Christmas Eve, but also to make me feel a little better, and calm me down.

It didn't really help much. Whenever I went into a store and tried something on, I would remember Bella. I would remember her walking out of the dressing rooms wearing something that I chose for her.

I would remember her obvious distaste with shopping and her expression, when she wore something she didn't like. Or her trying to hide her expression when she clearly liked what I had chose out for her. It had made me laugh, then.

But now, that seemed so long ago.

I sighed.

I came back home at about five in the afternoon. I tried to kill as much time as possible, but I still had to be there in time for the family dinner. I knew Grandma and Grandpa should've come while I was gone.

When I did come back, Edward and Jasper were already at the door. Right there, waiting for me.

Jasper's expression was soft. Edward, on the other hand, was expressionless.

"Hey," I gave a small wave.

"Hey," Jasper smiled in return. He came over to me, and took a few of my shopping bags. Bella was right when she said I liked Jasper. It was also true that I liked him a lot. I only saw him a few times, because he didn't come over to Forks that often. He and Edward have been friends since the beginning their high school years.

Edward's expression turned… vivid?

"You know her," He said glowered at me. He stared at me hard. "Tell me who she is."

He liked Bella. It was clear in his eyes. But he didn't know who she was and it was killing him. But Bella didn't want Edward to know it was her last night. I didn't really know what to do.

The feeling of confusion didn't come to me often. Only when something bad happened, or I lost someone close to me.

Bella was the best friend I had in my whole life. Yes, we were different, but that's what made us such good friends. Our differences. And I had lost her. And knowing Bella, I could only hope she was still in Forks. She was a responsible person. I'm guessing that she never expected something like this to happen in her life.

"I-" I started to say, but then got cut off.

The phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," I said.

I went to the phone and picked it up. "Hullo?" I said into the receiver.

"Hi," Answered the voice on the other side. I recognized the voice. Charlie - Bella's dad. I gulped. "Is that you Alice?" I heard him say. He didn't sound mad or anything so I should take that as a good sign. It was no secret that Charlie liked me.

I bet he never would have expected this to happen to him.

"Yeah," I said. Edward and Jasper were watching me, listening to what I would say.

"Is Bella there?" He asked.

Of course he was calling for Bella. Did he know?

"No," I whispered in a broken voice.

"No?" Charlie repeated, concerned. "Is everything alright Alice?"

"She's not here," I said.

"Bella?" Charlie repeated as if confirming. Then he asked sharply, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," I whispered again, and it was a surprise something came out. I felt so helpless.

"How could you not know?" Charlie burst out angrily. I bit my lip. "Is she okay?"

I didn't answer.

"Did someone do something to her?" Charlie's voice was slowly getting louder, angrier, and he was panicking even more.

I didn't respond this time either.

Inside I was freaking out. I didn't know what to say…

Suddenly Charlie asked, "Did Edward do something?"

That surprised me. "What?" I asked shocked. Why would he ask something like that?

"I always suspected that she liked him. He did do something, didn't he," Charlie growled. "What is wrong with you people? What did you do? What happened, Alice? Tell me right now, or your family is going to be in serious trouble."

I didn't reply. I was stunned. It wasn't until now that I realized I had a few tears streaming down my cheeks. I snuck a glance at Jasper and Edward who were still standing there, frozen, watching me, listening. I noticed that Edward looked mad.

He grabbed the phone from my hand.

"I don't who you are," Edward said in a slow voice. "But no one talks to my sister like that, so I'd suggest you put down the phone right now, or…" Edward didn't bother continuing.

I heard Charlie gasp, and then Edward slammed the phone down.

I was crying hard now. I sat down on the couch. Jasper put my shopping bags down (which I realized he was still holding until a few seconds ago), and sat down beside me. He put his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulders and cried. He rubbed my back, attempting to comfort me.

"It's okay," He whispered in my ear, trying to comfort me. But it wasn't okay. If it was any other time but this, I would've been thrilled to be in Jasper's arms. Right now I was just thankful he was there to help me.

We were sitting closer than necessary. What did that mean?

Meanwhile Edward stood there gaping at us, shocked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Edward sat down on the other sofa and buried his face in his hands, and said nothing.

I cried for some time in Jasper's arms. A little while later I calmed down.

I looked at Jasper and put my arms around his neck. He gave me a small smile, and wiped the tears away from my face.

"So where's Bella?" Edward asked suddenly.

So he remembered Bella, but he didn't know she as whom he slept with. Nice. Helpful, real helpful, Edward.

I paused. "She left," I said carefully. My words had a double meaning.

I glanced at Jasper. "When?" Edward asked. "She seemed like a nice person."

"She left this morning," I said. I looked at Jasper. And judging by his expression, I think he figured it out. And he was staring at me with an expression I couldn't identify. I gave him a look that said, "Be quiet for now, please. I'll explain later." He gave a slight nod.

Edward however, did not seem to get it. I wasn't sure if he saw my and Jasper's exchange.

"Oh," He then said and left it at that.

How could he not know it was Bella?

I wanted so much to tell him, but at the same time I wanted to try to keep Bella's promise.

Then I realized why Edward didn't know. It was the drinks. He must've been a bit drunk and that made his memory blurry, because clearly he knew that he had slept with someone, he just didn't remember _who - _even though that was the most important fact.

Then Carlisle and Esme walked in together.

I was on Jasper's lap still I realized. I quickly got off his lap, and just placed myself beside him. I was still close to him, and his hand was still around me. I was just wasn't in his lap, and I missed that as soon as I sat on my place.

"Hey kids," Carlisle said.

"Hi," We mumbled back.

They both took in our expressions and mood. I knew that Carlisle and Esme knew something was up. They were quiet though and then left the room a little later. Esme and Carlisle were probably going to talk to us later anyways.

We sat there quietly for some time. After a few minutes, Esme came into the room.

"Dinner's ready," She said. She gave a small smile. "Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for you guys to come."

Edward got up immediately. He left the living room.

That left Jasper and me alone.

My head was resting on his shoulder. I looked up at him.

"You know, don't you," I said. I said it as a fact; I already got that much from him.

"It was Bella last night, wasn't it," Jasper said. Even though we've only seen each other a few times, I feel like Jasper knew me almost as much as I knew myself. That was one of the many reasons I liked him, because he understood me well. He understood me better than everyone else.

"Yeah," I said softly. "It was her, but she doesn't want Edward to know it's her."

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but then Edward poked his head into the living room.

"You guys coming?" He asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We are," I said. And Edward went away again.

Jasper got up, and pulled me up with him. When we were up we were holding hands. His hands were soft and warm and comforting.

"We'll talk about this later," Jasper said. "And figure we'll figure out what to do."

I simply nodded. "I know we will."

**_Bella's POV_**

It was midnight when I reached the airport.

Although it was pitch-black outside, the lights surrounding and in it helped a little.

There was no one outside the airport. Forks was a small place, not many people used the airport here.

The airport was ten miles away from my house. That meant I had only run ten miles this whole day. I sighed. I was more pathetic than I looked.

I was still breathing heavily. I sank down and sat down against the wall outside the airport. My breathing was just as hard as the first, even though I think I ran less the second time.

My hands went to the pockets of my shorts.

I had brought my wallet. Thank God. At least I wasn't as stupid as I looked. Inside it, I had one hundred and twenty-five dollars and some change. And I always kept my passport in it as well. There were a few other gift cards and stuff but those weren't that important to me.

Then I took out the money Alice gave me. She gave me six hundred dollars.

Why did I accept this money? Why? Did Alice know what I was going to do? Is that why she gave me the money? So I would go away? A tear rolled down my cheek.

I counted up my money. I had almost seven hundred a fifty dollars altogether. That should be enough.

So I stood up, and walked into the airport.

I took the next airplane to Seattle. Which cost me about two hundred and fifty dollars. When did airplanes have to get so expensive?

I was tired by the time I got off the plane. Tired didn't even cover it; tired and hungry. I probably looked like a mess too. But I needed to do this. I checked the airplane schedule.

I didn't have a specific place in mind to go to. I just needed to go somewhere far. Nowhere near Alice, Edward and Charlie, and not near Renee either.

Then I found my place. It would have to do. It was the earliest timing I could get for a flight that wasn't anywhere near here, and it fitted my specifications I had in mind.

I went to the counter to book my ticket. I took out my passport, and few hundred-dollar bills. I took a deep breath, and gave a mental goodbye to Forks.

"I would like the first available ticket to Chicago, please."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! So that's that chapter. So Bella is going to Chicago! So whoever was wondering- that's your answer! As said, this chapter wasn't as long as the first. Do you guys like long chapters?

Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW!!

Alexandra


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Heyy, sorry for not updating so long you guys. I'm sorry. I mean I could say that I had a lot of homework over the last few weeks and there were like five tests and life was just busy etc. but those are all excuses. Anyways, I am really sorry...

Some of you may already have noticed, but I've changed my pen name. I didn't like my other one so I changed it. Anyways, I'm thinking you may want to read the actual chapter now, so I'm going to be quiet (or in this case, stop typing) and let you read chapter three. Hope you like! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**_Bella's POV_**

"All passengers, please fasten your seatbelts, the aircraft is will be taking off momentarily."

I buckled my seatbelt, and sighed. I could try relaxing, but that would be impossible.

My thoughts were all mixed together, so I couldn't think straight. My legs had fallen asleep since before I even got on and were deeply in pain. My stomach had major cramps, and I was really hungry. Dying of hunger, in fact. It was almost three o' clock in the morning, so I was pretty much dead on my feet.

It really didn't help that I was sitting in a seat beside a mother and child. The mother wasn't really the problem, but oh god,the child definitely was. All she was doing was bursting into tears at random times really, _really _loudly. There was no way I could sleep through that.

Ugh. God help me. Maybe right now?

I wanted to sleep, just to forget the hunger and my life right now. For it to be just my dream world for a few hours. Also because I was extremely exhausted. And that annoying kid beside me wasn't exactly helping.

I didn't have the cash to buy any food, as I only had a hundred dollars or so left and I needed it. Domestic airplane food is way over priced. And you had to pay to watch movies, too.

At least I was sitting on the aisle seat. I could get up and sit down whenever I wanted without bothering anyone else.

A few minutes later the airplane was in the air. Airplanes have never bothered me, though I don't tend to go on them often.

I noticed that the air attendant starting to give out drinks to the passengers.

And that kid… oh. She was annoying me. Her mother tried to calm her down but she just wouldn't shut up. I usually didn't mind kids but in my state at the moment, it was beyond irritating.

The sound of the kid crying resounded in my ears.

I got up, and decided to take a washroom break.

I glanced at myself in the tiny mirror. I looked like a complete mess. It didn't look as bad on the outside as it _felt_ on the inside. But I was a mess inside out, everywhere.

Anyways, my hair was knotted and there were strands sticking out everywhere. My face was empty and lifeless. There were even bags under my eyes. But I should've expected it. I had been awake for over twenty-one hours now.

I took my time; after all I was in no rush. I had nowhere to be, nowhere to go.

The airplane hostess that was serving drinks was just a few seats behind my own when I came back.

And the girl was still just as loud. Or maybe she was even louder now. I groaned as I took my seat. I leaned back and tried to relax unsuccessfully. I sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

**_Alice's POV_**

It was after dinner. Way after dinner. It was almost midnight. I was sitting in my room listening to music on my iPod, and I was still fully dressed. The song playing was True Friend by Hannah Montana. She wasn't my favourite singer or even close, but the lyrics of the song I liked because it reminded me a bit of Bella. Though in my opinion Bella was a better friend than what the song had described. Or anyone could imagine.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back  
So good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

I sighed.

I missed Bella a lot. It was a hole burning in my chest.

_Knock. Knock._

I jumped up.

"Come in," I called quietly.

As I expected, Jasper walked in.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he raised his hand and waved at me.

I took the earphones out of my ears and put away my iPod. Jasper came and sat by my bed silently.

There was a quiet pause.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked finally.

"Tell me the whole story first," Jasper told me.

And I did. It wasn't long, but it was necessary. I told him about our fight at six that morning, I gave him some details, but obviously not all of them.

"We had a fight," my voice barely came out. "I got mad at her. At that time it seemed to make sense…" I trailed off. "I mean she just left Edward there!"

Jasper sat a little closer to me. He put his arm around me.

I continued. "I was mean, Jasper…"

At that moment, tears came trickling down my cheek and I began weeping. This was unlike me; usually I was the type of person who could hold herself together. Right now, I was obviously not. The tears were falling freely now. I caught my voice and started talking again.

"I said mean things. I didn't expect myself to do it, it just happened." I took a deep breath. "Well we both got upset then, Bella started to leave, and I gave her six hundred dollars."

Jasper had a questioning look on his face now. I lay down. Jasper lay down beside me, his arms still around me.

"I'll explain later," I said softly. "She caught the money, she was crying. I saw it. She caught them in surprise, and then I told her to go. And she actually left. And all this happened and I don't know where Bella is. This is all my fault."

I started crying again. Jasper held me tighter, trying to calm me.

"It's not your fault," he whispered in my ear. "It's okay…"

For a while we just lay there. When I stopped crying half an hour later, I asked something that was bothering me.

"She didn't leave all because of you," Jasper told me, stroking my hair.

"I know," I said. And I think I did know, even though I knew part of the reason was me. "She left because of Edward. She left because for the first time in her life, she followed her heart and did something she actually wanted to do. And she did it just because she wanted to, not thinking of right or wrong and that scared her. And also because she thought it was wrong herself."

"She also left for another reason I think," Jasper raised an eyebrow.

I thought for a second. "You're right," I told him. "I think she likes Edward a lot…"

"She was – she _is_ scared," Jasper said.

"The fear of what could've been," I whispered. I paused. "I wasn't actually mad at her for sleeping with my cousin. I was mad because she's leaving him like that. And she left me. That's why I got mad."

"I know," Jasper replied. He never said much, but it was still reassuring.

"So what are we going to go?" I asked.

"Find Bella?" Jasper suggested.

"We can," I said. "Charlie's probably already doing that though. We shouldn't yet. I don't think right now's the right time though Jasper…"

I had paused, trying to find the right words to describe what I was about to say. "I don't think she's ready yet. If we find her and bring her here the way she is right now, I think she'll run away again, but only this time it'll be worse."

"How long will it take?" he asked curiously.

I knew what he was talking about. "If I know Bella," I began. I gulped, "A really long time- maybe even a year or two. She's going to feel ashamed and scared. It'll take her a long time. It's just how she is." I held Jasper tighter, he responded hugging me tight against him.

"So later then?" Jasper asked. I nodded against his chest.

"What do you think we should tell Edward?" I wondered.

"Edward…" Jasper said thinking. "Edward also clearly likes Bella a lot in my opinion. You said Bella needs time. Give her time. Tell Edward later _now_."

"You're right," I sighed. "If Edward goes looking for her, that'll be worse too. We should wait some time."

"They'll find each other again," Jasper comforted.

"I know, they're meant to be," I answered. Jasper sounded almost sounded matter-of-fact. I know I hoped so, but he seemed more confident that I was.

"Kind of like us," Jasper whispered into my hair. And now it was crystal clear, it was true. As soon as Jasper spoke the words, we both knew.

"Yeah," I repeated, looking up at him, smiling a little for the first time today. "Kind of like us."

**_Bella's POV_**

It felt like years but finally the airplane hostess reached my seat. She gave the people on the other side of the aisle a drink first and then finally asked us.

"Drinks?" She asked. I was dying of thirst. I only had a drink of water once today. At the Chicago airport, at one of those water fountains that was near the women's washroom.

The mother two seats beside me said. "Pepsi. I'd like a Pepsi please."

The hostess nodded. The mother seemed tired. No kidding with that daughter of hers.

"Do you want anything, honey?" the mother asked her daughter.

And it was like a miracle. The child stopped crying and was smiling of a sudden. "Orange juice," she said in a soft, cute little girl voice that would've made me smile if I wasn't in the mess I was in right now. Now that I looked at her, I noticed that she must've been three at the most.

The hostess gave them their drinks.

Come on hurry up, I chanted in my mind.

"What about you, dear?" The hostess asked and looked up at me. She gasped when she saw me.

"What happened to you, dear?" She just had to ask.

I grimaced. I didn't want to explain the story to her or anyone. I noticed other passengers turn to look at me.

"I just had a long day," I said hoping she'd leave it now.

She stared at me. Thankfully she didn't push for more answers. "You must be hungry?" she asked.

Hell yes.

"Kind of," I managed to choke out.

"You must be starving," she was saying. She looked unnecessarily worried. Okay maybe not unnecessarily, but she shouldn't look worried at all over someone like me.

Then my stomach growled. And she heard it.

"Come here dear," She said gently. She pulled me up from my seat. "Let's go find you something to eat."

She pulled me to the back of the airplane.

I stood there awkwardly, while she stared to look for something.

A minute later she turned around with a few things in her hand.

"There's garden salad, a veggie burger, and a taco available," She said. Her voice seemed a bit distant though. I looked down at the food; it looked like it was glowing. I needed it.

"Here you go honey," the hostess held out the three glorious pieces of food for me.

"You don't have to-" I started.

She cut me off. "I want to. You need this, take it and eat. I have to finish giving the rest of the passengers their drinks. Then I'll come back to you so you can have something to drink as well."

I nodded. I walked back the aisle to my seat. It took every ounce of my will power to not sprint down the aisle and shove everything down my throat. I plopped down in my seat, and bit into my veggie burger.

Yum… it was heaven, even if it was probably something that used to be frozen. I finished that in under a minute. I stuffed the taco salad into my mouth. This food was so good. Yum. Thank God for that nice airplane hostess.

I was in the middle of eating my salad- the best I've eaten in my life, or so I feel now- when I noticed the mother that was sitting beside me for the first time.

She was staring at me with a weird expression. It was disgusted mixed with amusement and some other I couldn't name. I froze. I must look like a dog. Exactly how I hoped I didn't look.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say.

She looked a little disgusted, but still amused. "That's okay," she waved her hand indicating that she didn't really mind. "If you're hungry you should eat."

Though she still looked a bit disgusted.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I was just…" I trailed off. I didn't exactly know how to end that sentence. Just _hungry? _It looked like I was an orphan who'd never eaten for week's maybe.

"That's okay," she smiled kindly. "I get really hungry too at times; Emma keeps me so busy sometimes I don't eat for the whole day sometime." She sighed and then I noticed the little girl who I thought was annoying before was now sounds asleep. She looked so peaceful and cute I had to admit.

"She's so cute," I complimented, smiling. I took another bite of the salad. I made sure I ate normal amounts and looked as normal as possible. But you couldn't blame me, this was the first time I had food for about thirty hours. The last time I had a proper meal was at dinner at the Cullen's… I felt like crying every time I thought of that. I made myself not think about that.

"Are you okay, honey?" The mother asked me. I didn't notice her watching me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tired I guess," I yawned.

"The plane's going to land in about two hours; you can sleep for a while if you want."

I liked that idea.

I closed my eyes. And it was just a matter of seconds, and I was drifting off in my own dream world, so different than the world I was living in right now. It was like I wanted when the girl had been bawling across the plane.

**_Alice's POV_**

I felt an arm around me.

It felt good. I snuggled closer to the warm body, and the arm tightened around me.

I sighed happily.

And then jumped up.

"Omigosh!" I cried, sitting up abruptly.

I stared at my bed, where Jasper was lying, half-awake. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eight o' clock in the morning.

"What's going on?" Jasper mumbled, acknowledging the fact that he was still half-asleep.

"Nothing," I said. "I just didn't expect to see you in my bed when I woke up."

Jasper was wide-awake now. "So you don't want me here? I can go you know." He looked a bit hurt.

"No, no," I shook my head. "That's not it. I was just surprised. Because…" I didn't continue but Jasper got it. And he didn't look offended, he understood.

He got up. He looked gorgeous right out of bed too. His wavy honey blond hair was a bit messy but it looked so adorably cute, and his blue eyes looked warm and caring, and that specific shade was now my favorite shade in the whole entire world.

"I wouldn't let us make a mistake like that," Jasper whispered to me and hugged me.

I hugged him back tightly.

"I know," I whispered back. And I did. I felt like an idiot to even think that now.

We stood there embracing each other for a long period of time.

I pulled back first, as much as it upset me, "We should get going, my family's going to be waiting for us."

Jasper just nodded. "Let's go."

"We have to get ready first," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Jasper chuckled. He leaned down and kissed me cheek. "See you at breakfast." He started to leave.

"Wait," I stopped him. He immediately stopped and flipped around. "Do you think Edward's going to mad about… us?"

Last night made it obvious. We were meant to be together. But the reaction Edward might have was blurred. Especially after what happened to him. I bit my lip.

"I don't know," he admitted, sighing. "It's hard to say at a time like this."

"Well whether he likes it or not, he has to approve sometime," I shrugged. Even if Edward didn't like our relationship, I was still going to be with Jasper. Fate wanted it. It'd be nice if he approved, but he wasn't about to separate me from people I liked to be with.

Jasper laughed. "You sound sure of yourself."  
"I am," I boasted confidently. "I have my ways."

Jasper laughed again. "See you at breakfast Alice." Then he left. I watched him leave, closing the bedroom door behind him.

I skipped to the bathroom and took a shower. I grabbed and whipped on a pair of Miss Sixties skinny jeans and flowery tank top. I liked that one. It was a bit out of season, but still cute and stylish. Plus the shade of green looked good on me. I hoped Jasper would like it. I grabbed a Roxy sweater since there seemed to be a chill running through the house. I wasn't planning to go outside today, so this outfit was acceptable. It was simple and comfortable. With a touch of Alice.

Since I _was_ staying at home, my make-up stayed light. I put on some eyeliner and mascara, and applied a layer of lip-gloss as I skipped down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen. Everyone was already there - Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper.

I sat down in the empty seat in between Esme and Jasper.

"Good morning!" I chirped.

"Good morning sweetie," Esme greeted me happily. She and Carlisle smiled.

Edward stared at me hard. "Well aren't you in a good mood?"

Gosh, what _was_ his problem? I didn't get what he was saying at first. Then I got it a second later. He was talking about yesterday, where I was completely breaking down, and now here I was today acting like everything was almost okay.

And that reminded me of Bella again, and I missed her terribly. Ever since that day we met at the beginning of freshman year a few months before, I talked to Bella everyday. I was used to it that way and we both seemed to like it.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Edward didn't answer. "Just a whole lot different than yesterday," I heard him mutter under his breath.

I frowned. The kind of good mood I was feeling, popped almost like a bubble. Screw you my dear lovesick cousin.

Edward annoyed me so much sometimes, because he didn't understand me at times, or pretended not to anyways.

What he didn't know or pretended not to know was that I wasn't in a good mood, not at all. I still felt completely broken in the inside. Jasper last night made me feel better, in a little better mood. But the pain was still there, I still felt it too much and it hurt.

And now that I was trying to keep the atmosphere light, Edward had to ruin it.

I barely noticed my breakfast, and didn't even bother to include myself in the conversation that was at table like I usually did.

Breakfast ended, I kissed Carlisle on the cheek before he left for work like I usually did.

Then I went up to my room and lay down on my bed. I turned on the radio to my favourite music station. TiK ToK was playing by Ke$ha at the moment. I listened to it, trying to clear my mind listening and singing to the lyrics. I liked singing; it was one of my hobbies.

Near the end of the song, I saw someone open my room door and step in.

I stopped singing. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" I asked Edward rolling my eyes.

He ignored me. "I wanted to talk to you," He told me. His eyes looked pleading and somewhat desperate, maybe even a bit upset? Mad maybe?

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Preferably."

I scoffed. "I do what I want," I said.

"So I'm aware," Edward muttered.

I shot him a glare. I changed the subject. "That day when you picked up that phone call," I flinched at my own words. Why did I bring up such depressing topics? I continued. "You called me your sister," I mused.

"Yeah," Edward said, remembering. "Your point?"

I shrugged.

"You are like a sister to me Alice," Edward told me. "I mean I consider you one anyways. You don't have to be related by blood to be called a brother or sister. It's like religious people. Or Chinese."

"Thanks genius, but I already knew that," I pointed out, smiling a little. "And technically we _are _related by blood because we're cousins."

"True," Edward shrugged.

I continued. I decided to add something truthful and nice. "I guess I do think of you as a brother Edward."

"So it's okay to call you my sister?" Edward asked.

Okay, I cannot believe I am having such a weird conversation with someone like Edward. Usually he'd laugh at me in my face, and mock me, and find a way to annoy me, later running away. Still I was feeling awkward now.

"Yeah sure," I said, and shrugged again.

"Well that's not why I came here," Edward said. "I want to talk to you."

I grimaced. I didn't want to talk to Edward anymore at all. "Not now Edward," I said.

"We need to talk," Edward repeated gritting his teeth.

"We will, just not now," I insisted. Don't make me do this Edward, I pleaded in my mind.

"Alice-" Edward started to say.

I cut him off. "Go!" I pointed to my door. "Now. Please. We'll talk later okay?"

Edward have me a slightly hurt, annoyed, angry, disappointed look but left, closing the door behind him.

I grimaced. That didn't go well. The beginning was all right, and then it all went downhill from there. I felt bad. But I still didn't feel like talking yet. I sighed and started the radio again. Then started to sing Run This Town from where it was now.

_Life's a game but it's not fair  
I break the rules so I don't care  
So I keep doin' my own thing  
Walkin' tall against the rain  
Victory's within the mile  
Almost there, don't give up now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight  
Heeeey-hey-hey-hey-hey-heyyy  
Hey-heyyy-hey-hey-heyy  
Heeeey-hey-hey-hey-hey-heyyy  
(Is who's gonna run this town tonight)  
Hey-hey-hey-heyyy_

It was the near the end of Run This Town when my room door opened again.

"I said not now Edward!" I groaned.

"It's not Edward," I heard my mother's voice say. I looked up to see Esme at the doorway.

"Mom? What happened?" I asked. I turned off the radio and sat up. Esme came and sat down beside me.

"Alice honey…" Esme started. She paused. "You have to tell what's going on."

I froze. I didn't want to talk about that. Not now.

"Mom," I whined in a slightly distorted way.

"Come on honey," Esme soothed, her voice soft and caring and encouraging. "It's going to be okay. Just tell me."

I looked at Esme's face. It showed every emotion her voice had; care and love were especially clear.

It was happening a lot these past days, and very uncharacteristically for me, I burst into tears.

* * *

**A/N:** So was this chapter okay? I know I was supposed to update like a while ago... This chapter was a bit longer than chapter two was. Anyways, I'm kind of excited, because today the Olympics are starting today here in Canada, and Valentine's Day (the movie) is officially out! Love you Taylor Lautner =)

I'm considering starting another story on fanfiction, because I have this story idea. Actually I have a few story ideas, but I'm not sure. Should I? Anyways, I would like to thank my awesome betas- Dani and Jenny, you guys are the best, love you guys! And now, I'd really like it if you'd, you know... reviewed? It'd make happy x1000 :) So please review!!

-Alexandra :)


End file.
